


Chained, But No Where To Go

by marvelfan



Series: Cute First Meetings [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baking, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Peggy is protective, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: Someone chains their bike to Steve's, and he has to miss work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kristin for editing this for me!!!

To say Steve is in a rush would be a hug understatement. Steve is running toward his bike like a man whose ass was literally set on fire. His last class ran late, which in turn, means that he is running late for work.

 _Peggy is going to kill me_.

When he arrives at his bike, he is pissed to see that someone chained their bike to his.

"Seriously, what the fuck," he thinks out loud, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief. "Who chains their bike to someone else's, especially a stranger’s?" Steve cannot wait to meet the moron who did this and give him a piece of his mind.

Pulling out his phone, Steve phones Peggy. "Hey, Peggy. I'm going to be late today or possibly miss my shift. My last class ran late and some asshole chained his bike to mine, and I can't leave. I'm so, so, so sorry about this. I'm waiting for the jerk to get back and give him a piece of my mind. Once he gets his chain off of my bike, I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll try to keep you updated."

"Steven Rogers, you will be respectful to whomever it is. Maybe he or she meant to chain it to the pole but accidentally chained to yours as well. Mistakes happen. I will see if Morita or Dernier can stay late for you. Just breathe and know that it will be okay." Peggy knows how easily Steve can spiral into a panic attack, and that is not good with his asthma and difficulty breathing half of the time. "When you meet this person, invite him or her to the bakery. I would like to meet this mysterious bike chainer."

Per Peggy's request, Steve takes in a deep breath and holds it for five seconds before releasing it. "Thank you, Peggy. I owe you and either Morita or Dernier one. I will invite the person to the bakery if it makes you happy."

"It will. Enjoy the rest of your day, and remember to be nice, Steven. Put a damper on that temper of yours. See you tomorrow."

"See ya, Peg."

Steve had no idea what he did right in life to deserve a friend and boss like Peggy. She always knew exactly what to say to make him calm down and look at situations with a level head. Peggy told him to be nice to this person, but Steve knows he has a temper and isn't sure he will be able to contain it all once he meets this person.

After waiting around for half an hour, Steve pulls out a sketchpad and begins to draw people coming and going. It always fascinated him - where did they come from, where are the going, what is going on in their lives, etc… People's life stories inspire him and he does his best to capture that in his art.

Steve has been so concentrated on his drawing that he never noticed the sun begin to descend and the moon slowly rising. He looks at his watch and it has been two hours since his conversation with Peggy.

 _Well, shit. It felt like only an hour passed by_.

Looking up from his watch, Steve notices a tall brunet walking straight towards him. Part of him is hoping it’s the guy who made Steve miss his shift. Steve notices the man is gorgeous and kind of wants to kiss his face off. Steve also knows he would probably lose in a fight, but when has that ever stopped him before. He's been doing well lately, having not gotten into a fight in over a month. He's overdue and he just might pick one with this jerk.

"Um, can I help you," the gorgeous brunet asks when he gets to his bike.

Good God, Steve wants to draw his face and those beautiful grey eyes. _Abort mission. I repeat, abort mission_.

"Yeah, you chained your bike to mine and I was trapped here for the past two hours. I missed my shift at work and had to call in because of it. Why the hell would you chain your bike to someone else's?" Steve was doing his best not to explode on the man, which in reality is easier than he expected because he still wants to ride his face like there's no tomorrow.

"I am so sorry. I meant to chain it to the rail and I was in a rush and guess I accidentally chained it to yours. I can call your boss if you want and explain what happened."

"Nah, that's alright. I already called her and she understood. She does want to meet you though. I'm supposed to ask you to meet her. She's weird like that."

"Wait, what? She wants to meet me because I accidentally chained my bike to yours?"

"It's probably to make sure I didn't punch you to be honest. She worries about me."

"Um, where do you work?" Bucky is completely weirded out by the situation, but he does want to get to know the small blond better.

"I work at the Howling Commandos Bakery. It's about two miles away from here."

"That's perfect. How about I come by tomorrow and maybe buy you a cup of coffee? It's the least I can do for ruining ya day. And I can meet this weird boss that wants to make sure we didn't get into a fight. Why is that such a worry for her?"

"Tomorrow works, maybe say 10am?" Steve waited for Bucky's nod before continuing. "I may have a slight tendency to get into fights and Peggy worries about me. She probably thought I was going to pick a fight with you and end up bruised."

Something fierce sparked inside Bucky, a desire to hurt anyone who as ever picked a fight with Steve. "Well, I'm glad you didn't pick a fight with me. Here's my number. That way you'll have it in case this kind of thing happens again."

They exchange numbers and both are somewhat grateful they ran late today.

"I gotta go, but I'll see ya tomorrow Steve." Bucky finally unchains his bike from Steve's and peddles off to God knows where.

"See you tomorrow, Buck."

Steve pulls out his phone and calls Peggy to tell her what happened. She is quite pleased he didn't punch the man and even more pleased she gets to meet him tomorrow.

\---

Steve is anxiously waiting outside the Howling Commandos for Bucky to arrive for the ceremonial meeting of Peggy. He is reluctant to call it a date because he thinks Bucky isn't into him and he doesn't want to get his hopes up.

The bakery shop door opens and Morita walks out and literally grabs Steve to hold him in place to prevent any further pacing like a loon and a possible an asthma attack.

"You pace any faster and we might have to call an ambulance for you, kid."

"I wasn't pacing..." he denies petulantly. Morita gives him an unimpressed look, and Steve begrudgingly admits that he is nervous and may have paced back and forth a tad too fast for his own good.

"Relax, Steve. Peggy isn't going to harass the man too much, and if she does, well then you are on your own because none of us will dare go against that woman. Sorry, friend. And besides, he agreed to meet you here, it means he likes you enough to spend time with you outside of school."

"But what guy wants a 90 pound asthmatic with a laundry list of health issues who works in a bakery?"

"I'm guessing the kind that wears perfectly fitting jeans, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket and probably idolizes James Dean."

"What?" At Morita's finger point, Steve turns around and chokes on his spit when he catches the god-like man walking towards him. "Holy shit," he whispers to himself. Steve never noticed Morita slipping back into the bakery to give them some privacy.

"Hi, Steve," Bucky announces once he is finally standing right in front of a dazed looking Steve.

"Um, hi. I, uh, I mean hi, Bucky. Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem. From what you've warned me about Peggy, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

_Of course he's only here because he's scared to death of Peggy. Stupid, Rogers. He doesn't like you. After this meeting you'll probably never hear from him again._

"I'm not late, am I?" Bucky hopes to God he isn't late for his hopeful date with the fiery blond.

"Uh, no, you're not. You're right on time. Um, come on in, grab some coffee and you can meet the infamous Peggy Carter."

"Sounds great, Steve."

They walk inside and Bucky sees a woman behind the counter that has an aura of confidence and strength, and can only assume that is the woman Steve has described. Bucky is suddenly sweating, nervous that Peggy will not approve of him and Steve will never speak to him again.

"Peg, this is Bucky, the man who chained his bike to mine. Buck, this is Peggy, surrogate big sister, defender of justice, and owner of this wonderful shop."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Bucky extends his hand for the beautiful brunette to shake.

Peggy shakes the outstretch hand and introduces herself. "Hello, Bucky. It's lovely to meet you, and please, call me Peggy."

Steve exhales a breath he didn't even know he was holding. _Thank God that went well_.

"Steven, go grab a table and I'll bring your coffee over for you. I want to talk to your friend here for a brief minute."

Steve looks between the two and takes a precautionary gulp. This can't end well. He turns around and heads to his favorite table to sit at.

Once he is out of earshot, Peggy turns a dangerous look towards Bucky. "Bucky, I'm glad you came by today. I want you to know that is not about making Steve miss work yesterday, rest assured on that."

"Oh, okay. Then what is this about?" Bucky has a feeling he is going to regret asking that.

"This is about you and Steven." She pushes on after Bucky looks at her like someone attempted to explain Jane Eyre to him. "Steven didn’t punch you upon first meeting, which says something for him considering how angry he originally was at you for making him miss work. He brought you here to meet me, which speaks volumes. He is one of my dearest friends, and if you hurt him, I will personally dismember you and no one will ever find your body. Is that understood?"

Quickly, Bucky shakes his head up and down in agreement. "Yes, ma'am. I mean Peggy. Oh God."

Peggy smirks her plush red lips, excited for all of the times she will get to meddle to make these two work. "That's quite alright, Bucky. Now that I have given you my hurt-him-and-I'll-kill-you-speech, take these coffees over to Steve and enjoy your secret first date. Shoo."

Bucky takes the two coffees and makes a hasty retreat to where Steve is watching him intensely.

"Thanks, Buck. Everything, okay?"

"Yeah, Stevie, everything is great."

Steve smiles like Bucky just told him the cure for cancer. Secretly glancing towards the counter, he sees Peggy wink at him and turn around to go to the kitchen. He turns his glance back to Bucky, and vows to himself to make this friendship work and possibly have it turn into something more. Bucky is special, and he will do anything to make it work.

"So, how're classes going?"

The two spend the afternoon talking away about class, work, family, and life in general. A few hours later, Bucky has to leave, but makes sure to see Steve again.

"Do you maybe want to do this again sometime?"

"Sure, Buck. I'd like that."

"Great! I’ll, uh, I'll text you later, okay?"

"I'm lookin' forward to it."

Bucky leaves, and Steve is already counting down the hours until their next date.


End file.
